


Through Other People's Eyes

by Megpie71



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble collation, Gen, Perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: A series of 12 drabbles about Barret Wallace.  Originally published on FFVII 100 on Dreamwidth.





	Through Other People's Eyes

**Tseng of the Turks**  
The destruction of Corel was a mistake. In the aftermath of the loss of Sephiroth and Fair at Nibelheim, the Shinra corporation tested other board members in command roles to spread the leadership load of the SOLDIER corps. Scarlet, clearly, failed. Not only did she not root out the AVALANCHE partisans in Corel, she turned one of our strongest supporters in the region into the leader of a new branch of AVALANCHE. Wallace was surprisingly effective in the role, though we could find no connection between Wallace and the previous leaders of AVALANCHE. His true triumph was in recruiting Strife.

**Reno of the Turks**  
Wallace? Oh yeah, big guy with the gun arm. Yeah, we came up against each other a couple times. These days he's driving the boss potty, what with his oil wells and coal mines and such - he's the go-to guy for petrochemicals, and with the whole mako reactors killin' the planet thing bein' all problematic these days, Wallace is in with a good spot there. But rumour’s we're startin' to hear news from Cosmo Canyon - those petrochemicals Wallace is so keen on are just as bad for the planet as mako power was, from the sound of it.

**Reeve Tuesti/Cait Sith**  
Barret Wallace is a surprisingly intelligent person beneath the bluster and the mannerisms. His background is as a coal miner from Corel, so he doesn't have a high level of education, or a lot of social graces - he grew up in a mining town, and he's always going to be more comfortable in a dive bar rather than a fancy restaurant or a corporate office. But he's astute beneath the bluster, and he cares about his friends in a lot of ways. He was the one who suggested Cloud start a delivery business, you know. He cares about people.

**Cid Highwind**  
Barret? He's an okay fucker, for a Corellian coal miner. Knows his way around a toolbox, and he's pretty handy for a guy with only the one working arm for fine stuff. Well, it used to be the one working arm - Reeve gave him the latest one with the multi-guns and stuff after everything settled, and he’s got a lot more fine motor capacity now. Looks cool, too. He's pretty devoted to that girl of his, spends all his time making sure she's safe and not wanting for anything. Yeah, I'd say he's a good guy. Likes his beer.

**Cloud Strife**  
We didn't get on at first. He was too loud and aggressive, I was too fucked up. We get along better now. I think it was things like seeing him working on some of his prosthetics - did you know he made the Atomic Scissors out of bits and pieces of Sweepers we'd picked up on the way out of Midgar? Plus he really does care about Marlene, despite appearances - I mean, you wouldn't believe it given he's leaving her with Tifa a lot of the time, and the way he left her with Elmyra. He's a good guy.

**Vincent Valentine**  
He's the polar opposite of what I am - loud, boisterous, un-subtle, unsophisticated. He has some leadership ability, but Cloud, Tifa and Cid are much better at providing direction than he is. He's a much better sergeant than he is a captain - more skilled at dealing with the practical side of things than coping with the subtleties of leadership. He was the one who dealt with the business of setting up the camp-site while we were travelling. He'd be the one who pointed out - usually to Cloud - it was time to stop for the night as well.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**  
He's loud, and he blusters, and he swears a lot - different ones to Cid, but they're still fun to piss off the more stuffy courtiers here! He's good with his hands - I know Cloudy toldja he made the Atomic Scissors, but he made the rest of his prosthetics himself too - all that work just with one hand to do it! Oh, and he's the only person Cait Sith trusts to do repairs on him other than Reeve. Everyone says what a wonderful Dad he is, so you know, there's that, although I'd double-check with Marlene about it.

**Red XIII/Nanaki**  
He has a big heart, and a big mouth to go with it. He's unrefined and coarse. He swears almost as much as Cid. When he drinks, he drinks too much. He always smells of oil - either from the oil wells he's built, or the machinery he works with, or the prosthetics he's wearing. Below that, he smells of dust and sweat - he'll always be much happier doing than thinking. He's very accepting of others, once you get past his barriers. Getting past them is easy enough - all you have to do is be in his company.

**Tifa Lockhart**  
He's loud; loud enough to be heard over the top of a bar full of happy people. He's stubborn; he won't back down no matter what the odds against him. He has all the subtlety of a brick through a window, and all the guile of a small child - you always know exactly where you stand with him, and surprisingly often it's with him backing you up all the way. He's accepting of a lot of things, and willing to support those he cares about. He loves Marlene – really loves her – and he’s willing to do anything for her.

**Elmyra Gainsborough**  
I've only met him a few times, and spoken to him on the PHS. He called regularly while they were off chasing across the Planet. He was the one who let me know about Aerith - Strife was too broken up, he said. But he abandoned his daughter with a stranger - he didn't know me at all when he left Marlene with me after the collapse of the Sector Seven plate. I can't stop judging him for that. I know Marlene is as much his daughter as Aerith was mine... but doesn't that give me the right to judge?

**Denzel**  
Barret is Marlene's Daddy. Or at least, that's what everyone says. He doesn't visit much - he's always off somewhere building stuff. Cloud may not be my Dad, but at least he's there. I see Cloud every day when he's not on one of his deliveries, and he's only gone for a night or two at the most. Not months at a time, like Marlene's Daddy. He's nice when he visits - he always brings something for Marlene, and me as well. But I think Marlene would prefer to see her Daddy rather than just having him getting her gifts. 

**Marlene Wallace**  
I never see Daddy. When I was little, he was off with Avalanche, and leaving me with Tifa. Then he left me with Aunty Elmyra when he went after Sephiroth. Now I'm back with Tifa again. I see more of Cloud than I do of Daddy. At least Cloud comes back here when he's finished deliveries now. Daddy only visits once every few months. He says he's doing all this to make me happy, but I'd be happier just seeing him more than three or four times a year. He calls me on the PHS, but it's not the same.


End file.
